rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
New Republic
The New Republic is a faction in Red vs. Blue consisting of a group of rebels formerly fighting against the Federal Army of Chorus for control over the planet Chorus. They sent Felix to go rescue the Reds and Blues, who they believe are the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy and can help them win Chorus' Civil War. Overview According to Felix, an affiliate of the New Republic, after The Great War between the humans and the aliens came to a close, the outer colony of Chorus was forgotten by the UNSC and left to fend for themselves. After a while, the citizens of the planet attempted to govern themselves, but a tyrannical faction known as the Federal Army of Chorus attempted to take over the entire planet and put everyone under their supervision. Several rebels, fed up with the Federal Army, decided to fight for their freedom which began the inception of the New Republic. This resulted in a Civil War on Chorus. General Donald Doyle tells a far different story to Washington, Sarge, and Donut. He claims that the Federal Army was firm but fair in its leadership, and gave the dissatisfied New Republic several opportunities to move away peacefully to another region of the planet, but they refused to listen and quickly began resorting to terrorist tactics. Doyle also claims that the New Republic's ultimate goal is to obtain complete control over Chorus. Although they are at a disadvantage due to lack of supplies, the New Republic obtain new hope they'll win with the aid of the Reds and Blues. Thus, they send Felix and later a squad of soldiers to rescue them. Although most of the Blood Gulch Crew were captured by the Federal Army in Fire, the New Republic rescue Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose before bringing them to their hidden headquarters. There, the four are motivated to join them in order to end the civil war and rescue their friends. Known Members Most Known 11 19 00003.png|General Vanessa Kimball (Active) Scout finds Locus S11.png|Mercenary Felix (Faux allegiance) Tucker wields DMR.png|Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) Simmons aim battle rifle.png|Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Active) Grif in Exile - S11.png|Captain Dexter Grif (Active) Caboose Wearing Mk5.png|Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) Jensen choking on her own spit - S12E4.png|Lieutenant Katie Jensen (Active) I'm Bitters, my fun fact is that I don't have a fun fact - S12E4.png|Lieutenant Antoine Bitters (Active) Permission_to_speak_sir_-_S12E4.png|Lieutenant John Smith (Active) Palomo_S12E2.png|Lieutenant Charles Palomo (Active) But sir - S12E4.png|Matthews (Active) Other Members Simmons' Lieutenant.jpg|Unnamed Lieutenant (Active) Cunningham_disguised.png|Jason Cunningham (KIA) Rogers_in_disguise.png|Rogers (KIA) Rebel Medic - S11E19.png|Rebel Medic (Active) Ganoosh S12E5-B.png|Private Ghanoush (Active) Green Republic Soldier.png| Private McCallister (Active) New Republic Soldiers - Fire.png|Various soldiers (Active) Trivia *The New Republic and Project Freelancer both have ties to the UNSC. The former was deserted by the military group, while the latter was originally created to be a splinter group. *'New Republic' might be a pun of the Old Republic or the New Republic (successor to the Rebel Alliance), both famous factions in the Star Wars franchise. **This is further hinted in Lost But Not Forgotten, as the New Republic's headquarters are located in a cave within a forest, similar to how the Rebel Alliance originally had their headquarters in a temple on a forest moon in Stars Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **The soldiers are also described by Kimball to be mostly "young, inexperienced, and scared," which is similar to how most Rebel troops are in the films. This is fitting considering they are an insurgent group. **It may also be a pun of the New California Republic from Fallout: New Vegas seeing that they are both a group of rebels led by someone with the last name "Kimball": Vanessa Kimball / Aaron Kimball. The New Republic soldiers are also similar to most troopers in Fallout: New Vegas, most who barely know the basics of a soldier. *Most soldiers in the New Republic are shown to wear tan armor with frost visors. The soldiers' armor also consists of ODST torso, RG-63 Counter legs, Pathfinder right shoulder, Orbital left shoulder, GV-09 Locking arms and Air Assault helmets. **In the Halo 5 engine, their armor has changed to Air Assault Disrupt helmets, with the Legionnaire Optio Armor. *The New Republic seem to prefer using DMRs, in contrast to Federal Army troops who mainly use assault rifles. *It's shown that specific members of the faction have different trim colors, some of which have a relation to the Reds and Blues. Along with this, the members of the Reds and Blues who joined the faction command their own team, in which certain recruits have similar traits to them in Season 12. **There's a female medic who has purple trim on her armor, similar to Doc's purple armor, the group's medic. **Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, has cobalt trim, similar to Washington and Church, the leaders of the Blue Team whose primary armor color has been cobalt. **Simmons (maroon) commands those who have shades of red for their trim color. **Grif (orange) commands those who have shades of gold for their trim color. **Tucker (aqua) commands those who have shades of green for their trim color. **Caboose (blue) commands those who have shades of blue for their trim color. *Revealed in the episode Reflections, the New Republic has gone through four leaders, with Kimball being the most recent: the first leader was killed in action, the second one was assassinated, and the third one was "blown out of the sky" while trying to leave Chorus in order to find help. **However, in Cloak and Dagger, it's revealed that the first and second leader were assassinated by Locus and the third one was blown up by Felix, as the two ultimately worked together to escalate the Civil War. References Category:Teams Category:New Republic